


Scissors, color and conditioner

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: AU (Authors Universe), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shori employs their new hair dresser Kento, Fuma is anything but impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scissors, color and conditioner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/gifts), [confetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti/gifts), [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts), [Juliet418 (Mikakita)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juliet418+%28Mikakita%29).



> Hey everyone! I started writing this right after the hair dresser episode of Sexy Zone Channel, and was unable to finish it until now. Busy life was being busy. Anyways, now (with the influence of another SZC ep and various photo shoots), I was finally able to bring this to an end. Hope you'll like it :D Special kudos to Ri, Mimi, Jen and Michelle for edging me on!

„Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!“ Kento breathed out in relief, bowing down deeply to his new boss. 

“Same” Sato Shori smiled a little embarrassedly and took a sip of his water. “My salon is very small, though. I only took it over from my mother a little over a year ago, and besides you, there is only three other people working here, and only one of them is fully trained. Our youngest, Marius, is still a high schooler and a part timer. Sou-Kun just graduated and is a trainee. It’s mostly Fuma-Kun who is running the salon, really, and he has been asking for help for ages.”

“It’s been two years since I last worked as a hair dresser, though” Kento reminded him nervously, still not quite able to believe that he was really going to be employed in this salon. 

He had worked part time in a hair salon while still in high school and had finished his job training with the owner even before entering university. He had enjoyed this profession way more than the boring law studies his parents had pushed him into, and his frustrations over that fact had all blown up into a big fight with them one month ago, after which he had decided to quit his studies and finally do what he loved to do instead letting his parents’ expectations rule his life. 

Sadly, his old work place had closed down because the owner had become too old to maintain it, and finding a new job with his limited experience and his long university break had been more difficult than he had estimated. He still couldn’t believe how smoothly this interview had gone. 

Though maybe, he shouldn’t get his hopes up too much with a salon named “Sexy Zone”. 

Shori was kept from answering when the door behind them opened and a tall, but obviously still young and clearly foreign looking boy stepped into the room, blinking at Kento in confusion before smiling brightly. 

“Did you finally find a new team member?!” he asked Shori excitedly. “Yay, then we can handle all these new customers Fuma-kun is attracting!”

“Kento-kun, this is Marius Yo, our part timer” Shori introduced them. “Because it’s summer holidays, he is here earlier than usual. Mari, this is Kento-kun, he has completed training and has experience as a hair dresser, but he had a long break so he needs to get back into it. Will you show him around the salon so Fuma-kun doesn’t need to make that big of an introduction? I think he has a customer at 10 already.”

“Sure” Marius nodded happily, dropping his bag on a chair and stepping up to Kento, who almost threw over his still untouched glass of water in his clumsy attempt to get to his feet. 

Marius was easy to get along with, it turned out. He was over-excited and friendly, and his never-ending flood of words was somehow reassuring to Kento, even if he only understood half of what the boy was trying to tell him, since his Japanese was far from perfect and he kept trying to express himself in more complicated ways than necessary. 

After a few minutes, though, the trainee Matsushima Sou arrived and joined Marius’ explanations, and together, they slowly fed Kento with all the information he would need. 

This hair salon was different than the one he had gotten his training in, smaller and with less staff, and he could already see that the processes were lots different than what he was used to. He hoped it wouldn’t bite him into the butt. 

The last employee, Kikuchi Fuma, arrived about 20 minutes before the opening, and when Shori introduced them to each other, he just narrowed his eyes and looked Kento up and down once skeptically. It made Kento nervous. Fuma was probably about his age, hair long, brown, and perfectly styled, the way you would expect it from every top hair dresser, handsome features judging him from behind his thick-rimmed glasses. 

“How long have you worked as a hair dresser?” he asked Kento finally, and strangely enough, Kento felt like this was the _real_ interview, as if the one with Shori had just been something like a first round. 

“Almost three years on and off” Kento said slowly. “With a break of two years because of university.”

Fuma made a face and looked at Shori with raised eyebrows.

“Really?!” he scoffed. 

“Come on, give him a chance!” Shori rolled his eyes at him. “Not everyone can be perfect like you!”

“When I said that I wanted help, I did not mean another trainee!” Fuma groaned. “I have enough to do with educating Sou and Mari!”

“I am no trainee!” Kento protested immediately, defensive at Fuma’s criticism. “I received a full training when I was 18, and just because I took a break in between, doesn’t mean I forgot everything!”

Fuma pursed his lips, apparently anything but convinced, but with a sigh, he shrugged and pushed past Kento. 

“Fine, I have a customer in a few minutes, you can help me with her and we will see. And Mari, put your bag into the staff room, how often do I have to tell you?!”

Marius immediately jumped up to grab his bag, and when Kento threw a careful look at Sou, he just smiled at him encouragingly, and somehow, it made Kento feel better. 

Fuma did not talk much until the opening, but as soon as the first customer stepped through the door, he was Mr. Charming himself, and Kento could see with one look at the totally love struck woman how Fuma had been able to attract more customers than he could handle. 

But Kento would not lose to that, he decided. He had been popular with the female customers as well when he had still worked in his old salon, and he was going to show Fuma that he was perfectly capable of keeping up with him. 

***

Fuma saw the customer off with a blinding smile, which died the moment she was out of sight, and he turned to Kento with a glare.

“Are you fucking serious?!”

Kento could not quite look at him, so he bit his lips and focused on the doorknob behind him. 

Okay, yeah, that had gone anything but smoothly, Kento quietly admitted to himself. He had mixed up the wrong hair color, and with one scandalized look at the tray, Fuma had taken all things away from him and taken over himself. It had continued with little things, then, like the temperature of the water being a little too cold when he had washed the woman’s hair, and water getting into her ear. Fuma had not even let him touch a scissor after that. 

“Shori!” Fuma complained, pushing past Kento to face his boss, who more or less cowered in a corner, busying himself with the laptop. “You can’t do that to me!”

“It’s his first day” Shori said soothingly. “Give him some time.”

“He just tried to dye that poor woman’s hair orange!” Fuma called. 

“Shall I remind you of what you did to _my_ hair when you were in training and my mother forced me to volunteer as a model?!”

“Is that your revenge?! This is really not fair, I am your main source of income, if I may remind you!”

“It’s okay” Marius whispered, suddenly appearing next to Kento and linking arms with him. “Fuma-kun can sometimes be scary, but he actually has a heart of gold.”

Kento looked at him with raised eyebrows, but Marius just smiled. 

***

Shori held onto his decision to employ Kento despite the nervous mistakes he made through the day and Fuma’s grumbling about them, and even though Kento did not quite understand it, he was thankful for Shori’s trust. Though he _was_ a little scared when everyone bid their goodbyes at the end of the working day and he was left alone with Fuma for training. 

The other was still looking at Kento like his only purpose in life was to drive Fuma out of his mind, and Kento was too afraid to even speak up. 

When Fuma finally turned to him, Kento was mentally prepared for another lecture, but blinked when all Fuma said was: “Get into that chair!”

“What?” Kento asked, looking from the chairs that were used for shampooing the customers’ hair back to Fuma. 

“Get into that chair, or do you need a written invitation?!” he snapped. “I am going to show you how I want it done in this salon, and you are going to pay attention and learn!”

“Okay” Kento answered in a small voice, obeying. 

Fuma was still muttering to himself as he gently placed a towel and a cloak around Kento’s shoulders, murmuring how Kento could use a new hair cut anyways, and his harsh words were in odd with his soft touch. 

Kento could tell immediately how much of a professional Fuma was. He had mostly gone to his old salon for a haircut, and his boss had had 50 years of experience, but Fuma’s way of handling him was still just as effortless, as if it came like a second nature to him. 

He gently eased Kento backwards and covered his face with a thin paper towel before turning on the stream. The warm water combined with Fuma’s soft touch made Kento shiver, and Fuma asked quietly if the water was too cold, which Kento quickly denied. His voice was roughened by the sensations, so he quickly shut his mouth and balled his fist under the cloak to keep his reactions in check. 

He had had a lot of hair dressers shampoo him before, both experienced and inexperienced ones, but it had never felt the way it did now with Fuma’s fingers in his hair. 

Kento was not sure what it was that he did differently, if it was the gentle way those fingers sifted through the strands, the soft pressure he applied as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp, but Kento had to desperately bite his lip to keep any sounds of appreciation slipping his mouth. 

When Fuma wrapped him up into a towel and removed the face cover, gently bringing him back into a sitting position, Kento almost felt like he had to shake himself out of a trance. 

It must have been obvious, because Fuma took one look at him and snapped: “Don’t sleep, I am trying to teach you here!”

“I didn’t sleep!” Kento groaned, but he was blushing and he hoped Fuma didn’t notice. 

Fuma brought him over to the other side of the room to cut his hair, not even seeming to need to ponder about what he was going to do with it, and Kento kept watching him through the mirror, his handsome features set in concentration on his work. 

“There” Fuma said when he was finally done, hair blow dried and styled, much shorter than before but not too short and definitely to Kento’s liking. “Now you look more like the job you do.”

“Thanks” Kento said quietly, looking up at Fuma tentatively when he leaned against the wall next to the mirror. 

“Why did you take such a long break as a hair dresser?” Fuma asked finally, seeming less annoyed now, more tired, and it gave Kento a little more courage to answer honestly. 

“My father is a lawyer, and he wanted me to take over his office. They had decided that this would be the way for me without really caring for my opinion, but when I started to work part time in a hair salon in our neighborhood to save some money for a trip with friends, I grew to like it, and yeah… I decided this was what I want to do with my life.”

“I see” Fuma sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “Well, it’s not like you are no good, I can see that you have technique and all, you just forgot tons of stuff, but I guess with some practice, you will get into it in no time.”

“You think so?” Kento asked, surprised, and Fuma chuckled. 

“Yeah” Fuma shrugged. “I mean, I still hoped for better, but I guess Shori can pay no better at the moment. So let’s make the best out of it.”

“I can never figure out if you are trying to be nice or insulting me” Kento pointed out, and it made Fuma laugh. 

It was the first real laugh Kento had seen on him, not for customers or anyone he was trying to please, and it suited him well, Kento thought. He wanted to see more of it. 

“I can’t always be nice, or the kids will dance on my head in this salon” Fuma joked. “And with ‘the kids’, I mainly mean Marius.”

Kento chuckled, feeling much better about his new work place suddenly, and Fuma stretched. 

“So, how about you do me now?”

“Huh?” Kento blinked, and Fuma took a look at his face and snorted. 

“ _Shampoo,_ Nakajima! I can correct you better when you are doing it yourself.”

“Oh, yeah” Kento nodded, trying not to blush even harder when Fuma continued to laugh at him. 

***

Fuma was right, after a couple of instructions and a little time, Kento easily found his rhythm again. He was still mostly acting under Fuma’s observation at first, but slowly, Fuma’s criticism died down, and he counted that as a success. 

Also, as the time passed, he started to really enjoy working in the salon. Despite Fuma’s words about trying not to be too nice to their younger colleagues, he had his own way of showing his appreciation for them, which was mostly teasing them to desperation and ruffling their hair in his best big brother manner. 

Shori was the opposite of every boss he had ever encountered, leaving practically all authority to Fuma and acting as something like the good soul of the team, trying to be encouraging and handling the office work. 

Sou was always working with a smile on his face, and it cheered Kento up even when things got tough. 

Marius was the spoiled youngest, but he was motivated and always gave his best, and everyone appreciated that a lot. 

It was after almost two weeks, that Fuma assigned the first customer to Kento. It was a Sunday afternoon and the salon was packed and Marius was just sending off their last shared customer when Fuma turned to him and said: “Please take over the girl on 2, okay. She wants highlights and a cut.”

“Is it okay?” Kento asked in surprise. 

“Sure” Fuma nodded. “Just ask me if you are unsure about anything!”

“Yes” Kento promised, and Fuma called Sou over to help. 

Kento took a moment to collect his courage and wash his hands – it was his first own customer in 2 years, after all – when Sou clapped his shoulder and smiled at him. 

“Don’t be scared” he said. “Fuma-Kun trusts you.”

“I feel more like he is testing me” Kento made a face, but Sou shook his head. 

“He wouldn’t let you do it unsupervised if he didn’t. So don’t doubt yourself and just go for it!”

Kento could not help but smile back, feeling a little better as he finally turned to face the woman awaiting him. 

***

“Otsukaresama” Fuma said, dropping down next to Kento on the couch in the staff room, holding out a bottle of coke. “You did well today. I think you are stealing my customers already.”

“Jealous?” Kento grinned, and Fuma snorted. 

“I would be, but you being able to take care of them means I will get my second day off in the week and I have been waiting for that for a year now.”

“I have no idea how you’ve been able to take care of this salon all by yourself” Kento shook his head incredulous. “You must have been so exhausted all the time.”

“It helps that I like my job” Fuma made a face. “But yeah, after Shori took over, it was pretty hard. When his mother still worked, she was the main responsible person and I could just work my five days a week and then be free. But when she quit, no one but me was there, and while Sou and Marius are doing a good job, I could not have left the salon to them, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah” Kento nodded. “Why did you not put your foot down? I mean-“

“I have been pestering Shori for months now, threatening that I would quit and search a new job” Fuma sighed. “But apparently the financial situation wasn’t that good, since many of the old customers left after his mother stopped working. We first had to attract new, young customers to be able to afford someone.”

“I see” Kento sighed. “Well, now I finally understand why you were so disappointed when you first saw me.”

Fuma laughed, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Well, you fit into the team well, and I guess that was what mattered to Shori more than your experience. And it turned out fine, in the end, so I am not going to complain anymore.”

Kento smiled to himself, happy about the compliment, and Fuma stretched before getting to his feet. 

“Care about grabbing dinner together?” he asked. 

“Sure” Kento nodded, taking his bag. 

***

Fuma and Kento grew into good partners, after that, and Kento appreciated the way they worked together a lot. It made him happy how ready Fuma was to rely on him throughout work, but he enjoyed the time they spent together after closing even more, having dinner and just talking about private life. 

It did not take long for Kento to fall in love with Fuma. It was no surprise to him, even. Kento had known since his teenage days that he was gay, and Fuma was exactly his type: smart, funny, charming, and knew just what he wanted out of life, always ready to stand up for it. 

He could not assume, though, that Fuma felt the same way about him. He had once before made a move on a back-then colleague and had been blown off with the words “Just because I am a hair dresser, doesn’t mean I swing _that_ way!”, and though that had never been his reasoning in the first place, he had become double as careful afterwards. Because even if Fuma was (at least in his eyes) a little more affectionate to him than he was to Marius and Sou, it did not necessarily have to mean anything. 

“You need a new hair cut” Fuma said after a few weeks, startling Kento as he was washing one of the trays they were using for mixing hair colors, collecting his strands into a tiny pony tail for the emphasis. “Also, I bet some brown color would look good on you. Want to let me do it when we are done here?”

“Come on, I bet you are exhausted” Kento chuckled. “It’s okay, I can trim it a little myself.”

“You know it’s much cleaner and faster if I do it” Fuma frowned. “What are the pros of working in a hair salon if not the free haircuts?!”

Kento kept silent, not sure if he should really accept. The memory of the last time he had let Fuma take care of his hair was still vivid in his memory, and back then he had not even been in love with him yet. He feared that he would give himself away should Fuma touch him this delicately again. 

“Don’t you dare go to someone else, you know I am the best!” Fuma teased, looking up when Marius called for him. “Damn, I will be right back, okay?” 

With that, he chased after their youngest, leaving Kento to his own confusing thoughts. Thankfully, he did not have to find a further excuse, though, because a friend of Fuma turned up unexpectedly, wanting to take him for dinner after work.

“Sorry” Fuma apologized as he grabbed his bag. “Maybe we can do it tomorrow?” 

“Sure, don’t worry about it” Kento smiled at him on the way to the staff room. “Go have fun!”

“Thanks, see you tomorrow” Fuma waved.

Kento took a moment to search for his bottle of water when he heard the voice of Fuma’s friend from the salon.

“So this is the new guy you have been talking about? You were right, he is cute. Have you asked him out yet?”

Kento blinked as Fuma shushed him frantically and chased him out of the door. He stood there for at least two minutes, frozen and heart beat droning in his ears, until Shori came walking in and asked him if anything was wrong. 

Kento kept pondering about those words he had overheard all the way home, and finally came to the the conclusion that really, there was not much to misinterpret this time. 

Fuma was interested in him, too.

Maybe, he should take him up on that haircut, after all.

***

“I think a minute or two more” Fuma announced, checking the progress of Kento’s color.

“Okay” Kento nodded, watching Fuma through the mirror. “You should let me cut your hair, too. You are usually doing it yourself, right?”

“Yes, because I wouldn’t trust the kids with it” Fuma chuckled.

“You don’t trust me?” Kento pouted, puppy dog eyes on full force, and Fuma laughed.

“Maybe I’ll let you. But don’t you dare mess it up!”

“I won’t” Kento grinned, and Fuma checked the color once more, nodding to him. 

“Alright, let’s wash it out” Kento smiled, standing up to move over to the other side of the room, letting Fuma gently guide him backwards until he was comfortably resting against the sink. 

Fuma didn’t bother with the face cover this time, and Kento wondered if it was out of laziness or because he wanted to keep looking at Kento’s face. Kento felt a little exposed like this, so he quickly closed his eyes as Fuma turned on the spray, beginning to wash out the hair color.

It was hard to focus on anything once Fuma’s fingers were brushing through his hair, running little shudders down his spine Kento could not seem to suppress, and he kept biting his tongue to keep from moaning out loud. He had no idea what it was about Fuma’s touch, if it was only him who he had such an effect on or if this was the reason all the girls kept coming back to this salon, but the sensations were clouding his mind, the little brushes of fingertips against Kento’s nape feeling much more intimate than anything his exes had ever done to him outside hair salons. 

Fuma held in for a moment when he had washed the color out, layering his hands with conditioner before returning to Kento’s hair, massaging it in, and Kento dared to open his eyes for only a moment, surprised when he met Fuma’s gaze right on. 

Fuma’s expression was strangely intense, and that combined with the fingers pressing to his scalp made a groan escape Kento’s fragile control, and the corners of Fuma’s mouth twitched in response.

“See” he said, his voice low now, slightly husky. “That’s why I am telling you not to go to anyone else.”

“Afraid I will moan for someone else?” Kento returned, not sure how he could still come up with snappy responses when the pressure of Fuma’s fingers only intensified. 

“Maybe” Fuma admitted, smiling. “Though I am pretty sure this reaction is only reserved for me. I am putting an extra effort into you, after all.”

“You are?” Kento checked, smiling now, too. “And I am not even paying…”

“You can pay me differently” Fuma drawled on, and Kento closed his eyes again when Fuma’s fingers found his temples, kneeding soft circles into them. 

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Kento whispered, unable to speak any louder. 

“Do you want me to?” Fuma checks, the slightest hint of insecurity in his words, and it made Kento feel strangely warm inside. 

“I would not say no” Kento promised him, sighing when Fuma’s fingers sifted through his hair gently, as if petting him, before reaching for the spray again. 

Fuma did not say anything more, but when Kento peaked up at him, he was smiling the softest smile, and it made Kento feel all fuzzy to see it on him. 

When Fuma was finally done with washing the last bit of substance out of Kento’s hair, he wrapped Kento up in a towel and gently brought him back into a sitting position. Kento turned his head the moment he felt stabile enough, and Fuma’s face was close enough that all he needed to do is crane his neck a little to press their lips together. 

Fuma gasped in surprise, but then he cupped his neck to keep him close, lips moving like soft velvet against Kento’s, gentle, pliant, and melting into Kento’s conscience like a flood of lava, slow and final and overwhelming. 

When they pulled away, both of them were slightly breathless and smiling at each other stupidly, and Kento could not help but peck his lips again and mumble against them: “I don’t really care about the hair cut now, to be honest.”

He could tell that Fuma was going to protest, professionalism coming through, but Kento quickly distracted him with another kiss, licking over his lips invitingly until he felt Fuma’s tongue entwining with his, and he knew that the other was finally completely distracted from Kento’s hair. 

Though maybe not completely, he noted as he pulled Fuma down into his lap, and Fuma straddled him, his hands going for the towel around Kento’s head as soon as he had found balance, pulling it off and letting it drop into the sink, hands brushing through the still damp hair purposefully, making Kento shudder violently. 

They heard neither the sound of the door opening, nor the footsteps approaching, but when Shori’s voice dripped into his consciousness, Kento froze, and Fuma slowly turned his head to blink up at their boss standing behind them. Kento could catch a glimpse of Shori through the mirror on the other side of the room, but he did not dare turn his head to face him. 

“I am very glad you two finally got your shit together _before_ Mari and Sou decided on a plan to hook you up, but please refrain from having sex in my salon” Shori pointed out, his voice amused, and Kento had to fight the strong urge to hide his burning face in Fuma’s shoulder. 

“It’s no sex if we still have clothes on” Fuma answered, seeming not nearly as embarrassed as Kento, and Shori snorted. 

“Go home, beds are much more comfortable than dressing stools.”

“How do you know? Do you have experience?” Fuma teased, and Shori threw the towel at him, hitting Kento’s head rather than Fuma’s face though. 

“Out” Shori demanded, but his voice was less authoritarian than Sou on his happiest days, with chuckles ruining every bit of sternness. “And be thankful that we are having the day off tomorrow, soreness is no excuse for a day off.”

Fuma stuck his tongue out childishly and Kento heard the door fall closed behind Shori before Fuma turned his head to look at him again. He was almost glowing, a huge smile in his face as he gently brushed back Kento‘s damp mess of a hair, and Kento squeezed his arms tighter around his waist automatically. 

“Your place or mine?” Fuma enquired, pulling lightly at the fistful of hair, making Kento moan softly.

“Yours is closer” Kento pointed out breathlessly. 

Fuma nodded, diving in for another hungry kiss to seal the deal, lasting until Shori came into the room again to throw them out for good. 

***

Fuma’s apartment looked more like a hotel suit that had not been cleaned for several weeks than a place where someone had housed for the last three years, but Kento had barely enough time to take in his surroundings before he found himself on his bare back on Fuma’s mattress, the other’s weight pressing him down comfortably and his tongue exploring his mouth. So the only remark Kento was able to give was a low moan as he wrapped his arms around Fuma’s waist, holding him impossibly closer as he indulged in Fuma’s hungry quest for closeness. 

Fuma only pulled away when his fingers had found Kento’s hair again, now almost dry as he skimmed through it with curious fingers, eyes dark as they rested on Kento’s.

“Have I ever told you that I really like your hair?” Fuma whispered, pulling on it slightly to make Kento groan before smoothing over it again. “It’s super nice to touch, I already thought so when I first washed it that night when we met.”

“So that was what softened you up to me? My hair?” Kento returned, not being able to help the small chuckles that escaped his lips, cutting himself off with a gasp when Fuma pulled again, a little harder this time. 

“Shush, I have a hair fetish” Fuma snorted, but he was smiling softly as his fingers gently brushed through his hair, down the back of his neck and trailing over his shoulders, making Kento shudder pleasantly. “Gosh, you have no idea how much I wanted you all this time, Kento.”

“And here I thought it was just me” Kento breathed, totally lost in the feeling of Fuma’s fingers skimming his skin, feather light touches over his neck, collarbones and shoulder blades that drove him out of his mind. 

“No” Fuma murmured, tilting his head to mouth at the nook where Kento’s neck hit his shoulder, squeezing another moan out of the older boy. “Not only you at all…”

Kento craned his neck a little, exposing more skin for Fuma to latch on, and for a while, it was all he could do to cling to his back as Fuma kissed over his body, mapping all muscles, curves and moles he found along the way, giving them extra attention as if he could memorize them by taste. 

Kento was too worked up to notice when Fuma snatched the lube or even when he had removed the rest of his clothes, but when he felt slick fingers circle his rim, he called out at the feeling, quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment.

“You are incredibly vocal” Fuma noted, speaking the words against his hip bone. “I like it.”

“Oh god” Kento breathed, spreading his legs farther to give Fuma more room to slip in between, pressing the first finger inside. „I just… _Fuma_ …“

Fuma hummed appreciatively, inserting the second fingers as he drew circles around Kento’s belly button with his tongue, scissoring them. Kento arched his back in response, causing Fuma to press his hips down again with his free hand, grinning up at him sheepishly through his bangs hanging in his eyes. 

“If you don’t let me do this properly, we can’t proceed here, Kento” he nagged, and Kento threw him a look of exasperation. 

“I swear, Fuma, don’t tease me” he pleaded, actually fearing that he would lose his mind if Fuma didn’t have his way with him soon. 

Their eyes met, and all tension seemed to return to Fuma as he leant in to kiss Kento again, devouring his mouth with the same desperation Kento was feeling, moving his fingers inside of Kento quicker now, less patient, but Kento did not mind. He would take a bit of soreness in the morning if he could feel Fuma only a second quicker like this. 

Kento was almost sobbing into the kiss by the time Fuma’s fingers had found his prostate, ready to throw all of his pride out of the window and beg, but apparently, Fuma had reached his limit as well, pulling his fingers and reaching for a condom from the night stand. 

Kento was tempted to snatch it from his fingers to roll it onto Fuma himself in his impatience, but his hands were shaking and Fuma was efficient enough, pushing into Kento in the matter of seconds, making both of the groan in relief as Fuma bottomed out, connected with Kento in the most intimate of ways. 

They seemed to fit together perfectly, and there was nothing complicated about it when Fuma started to move an instant later, just straight-forward passion and chemistry. Kento tried to wrap himself around Fuma as tightly as he could, arms and legs and soul, and Fuma’s soft gasps almost drowned in the sea of Kento’s moans, but pressed up against him so closely, he could still hear them.

When Fuma’s fingers fisted his sweaty hair again, Kento let out the loudest groan, arching his neck so Fuma could suck on his neck, so firmly that it was probably going to leave a mark, but Kento could not care less because the movement changed the angle of Fuma’s thrusts slightly so that now, he was hitting Kento’s prostate dead on. 

It was all Kento could do to bring out Fuma’s name, over and over again with each thrust until finally, the pleasure became white and unbearable, pushing him down the cliff and into such an intense high that all his limbs were tingling when he came to himself again, breathless and disoriented. 

Fuma was still thrusting into him, faster and more desperate now, and Kento tried to focus on him, stroking his hair out of his face and nipping at him lips. 

“Come for me, Fuma” he whispered, and Fuma whined slightly in response, his movements growing even more out of control, and Kento thought he looked beautiful like this, so worked up and completely out of it. 

And then Fuma’s hands pulled at his hair again, a reflex as he tumbled over the edge as well, Kento’s name on his lips, and Kento had never felt more as part of anyone’s orgasm as in this moment, making it almost as intense as his own high. 

Fuma collapsed into his arms immediately, all strength seeming to have left his body, but Kento didn’t mind, enjoying the way they were still connected like this, stroking Fuma’s back as the younger slowly regained his breathing. 

“Your apartment is depressing” Kento noted when Fuma had finally become too still and silent, probably about to nap off, and it took a few seconds until he raised his head and blinked at Kento in confusion. “If you want me to come over more often, you have to do something with it. I mean, it looks like you are not even living here!”

“I work a lot” Fuma frowned, seeming like he could not quite understand how Kento’s post-coital brain had jumped from Fuma to interior design. “I barely spend time here, so I did not see much use in putting any effort into it.”

“We are gonna be here more often now” Kento noted, pursing his lips. “I may be too lazy to go all the way home with the train after work.”

“What am I, a cheap accommodation?” Fuma demanded, but he was chuckling and before Kento could answer anything, he was kissing him again, much sweeter this time. “You can do to this apartment whatever you want” Fuma huffed finally, resting his head against Kento’s shoulder again and closing his eyes. “I don’t care.”

“That sounds like you are asking me to move in” Kento teased, and Fuma just snorted, but did not fight the statement. 

Kento smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around Fuma again and closed his eyes. 

***

“It’s a shame, really” one of Kento’s regular customers huffed as he straightened her hair, making him look at her questioningly. “Two good looking guys like Nakajima-Kun and Kikuchi-Kun, and none of the girls coming here can have you because you are into each other.”

Kento was still blinking at her, trying to figure out how to answer and how she even got that information, when Fuma was already hitting him in the head as he passed by to his own customer. 

“You and your big mouth” he hissed, but there was no strength in his voice, and he was smiling as Kento protested, because he had _really_ not said a thing. Though he had his suspicions on Sou, and probably Marius, too. 

“No one wants to follow Fuma home, anyways” Kento answered the girl finally, flashing a smile at her. “His apartment looks _horrible_. I have been working on it on and off for two months.”

“His air moisturizers make me sneeze” he heard Fuma complain from the other side of the room, making him laugh.

“Don’t spread things, or the girls may stop coming” Shori noted, peaking past his laptop, and Fuma scoffed. 

“Tell that your trainee and part timer for spreading our private relationships to the customers!” he called, making Sou and Marius grin at each other. 

“No, that’s actually beneficial, girls like that kind of stuff” he shrugged, making Fuma glare at him. 

“Do you?” Kento checked with his customer, making the girl grin and answer: “Maybe…?”

“Maybe I also only wanted to keep Kento when he kept messing up at the start because I had a feeling you two would hook up in the end” Shori noted with a grin, not even looking up from his work. “Maybe, I mean.”

Both hair dressers froze in their tracks to glare at their boss, and when Fuma splashed Shori with the water spray after the customers were gone, Kento thought he deserved it. 


End file.
